<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3, 2, 1– SMASH!! by lunarblazes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129836">3, 2, 1– SMASH!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes'>lunarblazes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Game (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This is that good gay shit, ive played smash twice in my life please help, lorenzo is a Kirby main and nobody can tell me otherwise, my friend is the only reason this is slightly accurate, these dumbasses play smash and Alex is a bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryland and Alex get slightly drunk and play Smash Ultimate.</p><p> </p><p>This is just a really short thing I wanted to write and I thought y’all would enjoy it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3, 2, 1– SMASH!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/superleek64/gifts">superleek64</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was finally giving in. Ryland had recently bought them a new console, a switch, and allowed Alex to download a game called Stardew Valley, which he loved. Ryland, on the other hand, got *fiercely* involved in a game that he called “Smash,” a game, from what google told Alex, that was a “brawl crossover game featuring many different characters from across the Nintendo games and franchises.” There wasn’t any Shane, though, which Alex thought was shameful, so he tended to steer clear of it unless Ryland wanted to play a match, which he rarely did. They both knew the outcome of any match between them— Ryland would kick his entire ass and Alex would laugh it off.</p><p>But, tonight Ryland was slightly tipsy, and Alex moreso. A fun coincidence that led to Ryland half jokingly challenging Alex to a match of this mythical Smash game (Alex took a second to internally giggle about this), and Alex seriously accepting. Ryland laughed and set the game up while Alex lay sprawled across the top cushions of the couch. “I’m gon’ kick your ass, Ry, y’kno’ that?”</p><p>“Sure, Lexi.” Ryland sat back on the couch, handing Alex a controller. He stifled a giggle as Alex tried to wrap his hands around the tiny thing.</p><p>“‘S tiny...they all like this?”</p><p>“Yep. Now pick your character.” Ryland quickly hovered his pointer over Samus. Alex took a bit more time to decide. </p><p>He squinted at the television. “That lil yellow thing looks cute... he’s my favorite.”</p><p>“Okay, you can select him with this button on your controller.” Ryland tapped the A button on his controller, showing Alex where to hit it. Alex mimicked the motion, and the screen flashed “READY!”</p><p>“Which stage looks good to you?” Ryland glanced over at his friend, who’d stopped hanging off the side of the couch to actually sit like a normal human being.</p><p>Alex pointed to the tiny stadium in a pixelated window on the screen. “That one,” he said, emphasizing the thought with a nod.</p><p>“Okay.” Ryland selected the stage, and they were off. The match was timed for five minutes. All he had to do was kick Alex off until they hit 0.</p><p>Easy, right?</p><p>Nope. Alex was surprisingly good with his tiny, fast Pikachu, and as they were nearing the 3 minute mark, Ryland still hadn’t knocked him off the stage. “Dammit...” he leaned forward onto his knees. </p><p>His Samus landed a neat combo against Alex’s Pikachu, but he somehow managed to stay on and reflect with a fast succession of lightning balls and a tail strike. Alex was smirking across from him, and Ryland stared as the clock ticked down.</p><p>Alex finished his combo and Samus went flying off screen. </p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit— one minute.</p><p>And then Alex leaned over and smacked him full on in the face with a kiss. </p><p>He leaned away, giggling, and Ryland tried to cool his flaming cheeks. “ALEX!” He hissed, the match temporarily forgotten. “YOU...YOU CAN’T—“</p><p>“Oh, was that against the rules? I’m sorry, I must not know them that well yet.” Alex grinned, still leaning over Ryland. His eyes flicked over to the screen, and he giggled again, sitting back.</p><p>The clock was at five seconds, and Ryland fumbled for his controller—</p><p>“TIME!”</p><p>Alex started full on laughing, and Ryland looked on, dumbfounded, as Pikachu was declared the winner.</p><p>“Good game, Ry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>